Mon Ame Est Tienne
by the-dead-star
Summary: Alana n'avait jamais été que la fille d'un maître d'armes. Mais son père travaillant à la cour du Roi Oropher, une rencontre avec le Prince Thranduil était dans l'ordre des choses...
1. Chapter 1

Mon Ame Est Tienne

Chapitre 1

Vert-Bois Le Grand – Second Âge, 2430.

Le jeune prince Thranduil profitait d'un moment de liberté pour se promener, flânant sous les arbres de cette forêt, si chère à son cœur.

Mais alors qu'il s'était arrêté, posant sa paume contre le tronc d'un arbre pour _l'entendre_ , sa tranquillité fut interrompue par des voix.

Il reconnut la première, celle d'Erephion, son maître d'arme.

La seconde, par contre, lui était absolument inconnue.

« Allons, 'Lana. Un peu de nerf ! Je t'ai connue plus combative. »

« Vous m'entraînez depuis _l'aube_ , père ! »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. »

Intrigué, le fils du Roi approcha.

Quittant l'ombre des arbres, il arriva dans une des nombreuses clairières qui parsemaient le royaume de son père.

Là, il y découvrit Erephion, une épée en main.

Debout face à lui, en garde, se tenait une Elfe.

La chevelure était sombre et bouclée, aux reflets bordeaux.

Encadrant un visage ovale et blanc, elle mettait surtout en valeur les deux grands yeux émeraude qui s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit.

Abaissant son arme, elle l'observa avancer, un air étonné se peignant sur son visage.

Son père se retourna, accueillant son élève avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Mon Prince, bienvenue. »

« Erephion... »

« Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« J'ai réussi à... m'échapper. »

Le sourire de son instructeur s'agrandit.

« Dois-je vous féliciter ? »

eVous pouvez, Erephion, vous pouvez. Mais vous ne le ferez pas, évidemment. Qui est cette jeune personne ? »

« Ma... »

« La jeune personne se prénomme Alana. »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, elle arqua un sourcil.

Décontenancé par cette réponse aussi directe, jamais utilisée à la cour, il la questionna :

« Et je suppose que vous êtes... la fille d'Erephion ? »

« En effet. »

« Erephion qui vous entraîne... pour devenir soldat ? »

Le ton était amusé et quelque peu moqueur.

Mais Alana y était habituée.

Il n'était pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier à s'étonner de cette activité, si différente de celles pratiquées par les Elfes de haute lignée...

Oo*oO

Erephion voulut répondre à son élève, à nouveau, sa fille fut plus rapide.

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de devenir, soldat, _Altesse_. »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi diable vous entraîne-il ? »

Alana savait évidemment qui était le Prince Thranduil, cet Elfe arrogant et méprisant, qui passait ses journées à conter fleurette à quiconque portait un jupon et était noble.

On le disait beau, elle ne voyait que deux yeux de glace, dénués de toute émotion.

Un sourcil était arqué, attendant sa réponse, elle haussa les épaules, déclarant :

« Pour me défendre. »

« Pour vous défendre ? Vraiment ? Mais contre qui ? »

« Contre un individu de votre espèce, par exemple. Après une soirée trop arrosée, qui sait ce qui pourrait vous passer par la tête. »

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent comme il tendait la main, ordonnant :

« Erephion, votre épée. »

« Votre Altesse, je ne suis pas sûr que... »

« Votre épée ! »

Le regard tilleul pétilla, malicieux, Thranduil grinça des dents.

Cette satanée Elfe allait payer pour cette insulte !

Fille d'Erephion ou pas, elle allait voir _qui_ commandait, ici !

Oo*oO

Alana était vive et agile, contrant chaque attaque du Prince avec aisance pour ensuite le titiller, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Erephion voulut l'arrêter, il fut retenu par une main sur son bras comme une voix amusée déclarait :

« Laissez-la faire, Erephion. Mon fils avait besoin de cette... expérience. »

« Mon Roi... »

« Alana a tant grandi. Elle est magnifique. »

« Merci, Majesté. »

« Tout le portrait craché de sa mère. »

Le maître d'armes eut un triste sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle aurait été fière, si fière de sa fille. »

« Et c'est pour elle que vous restez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vous ? »

« Oh si. Mais je sais que je retrouverai mon épouse. Et quand ce temps viendra, Thranduil sera prêt. »

Oo*oO

Ils se tenaient face à face, haletant.

Aucun des deux ne se rendrait, ils le savaient.

Et pourtant, il faudrait bien un vainqueur...

Soudain, Alana recula d'un pas, faisant la révérence :

« Majesté... »

« Vous... vous abandonnez ? »

« Vous êtes le Prince. Je vous ai assez défié comme ça. Après tout, je tiens à ma tête. »

Se sentant insulté mais ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il répliqua :

« Personne n'a jamais été décapité, dans ce royaume. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie... et rassurée, évidemment. »

À nouveau, les grands yeux verts semblaient pétiller, emplis de malice.

Et malgré son irritation, Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous n'êtes définitivement pas comme les autres, lady Alana. »

« Mais je ne suis pas une lady. »

« Ah non ? »

Elle secoua la tête, souriant à son tour.

« Je suis _juste_ Alana, Altesse. »

« Et où juste Alana s'est-elle cachée, tout ce temps ? »

« ... Quelque part. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Alors des doigts plus grands, chauds et calleux se refermèrent sur les siens et elle sourit, se sentant enfin détendue.

Tout irait bien, elle le sentait..

** Et maintenant, le Prince devait s'imaginer bien des choses, toutes totalement fausses, évidemment.

Mais ça, il l'ignorait !

*** « Et vous riiez avec lui parce que... »

« Parce que j'étais polie. »

* Les grands yeux émeraude qu'il s'était surpris à chérir un peu plus chaque jour étaient graves et sérieux, il sut qu'il devait l'écouter, pour le bien de cette... relation ?

** Mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour le calmer avec un regard, un geste.

Là où les Elfes de noble lignée montraient un visage sans émotion au sourire figé, elle était naturelle... et vivante.

Elle n'avait pas peur de le contredire, répliquant avec vigueur et conviction.

*** On le disait souvent dénué de toute émotion.

Mais en ce moment, il ressentait les affres de la jalousie, l'œil sombre et les poings serrés.

N'était-il rien, pour elle?

Apparemment pas..

* Un prince se devait de rester digne, en toute circonstance.

Il ne devait pas sourire mais prêter attention à la personne qui se tenait devant lui, quelle qu'elle soit.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon Ame Est Tienne

Chapitre 2

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, au royaume sylvestre.

Mais le Prince Thranduil ne le voyait pas passer, occupé à écouter ses précepteurs lui dicter la conduite à suivre.

Un Prince se devait de rester digne, en toute circonstance.

Il ne devait pas sourire mais prêter attention à la personne qui se tenait devant lui, quelle qu'elle soit.

Mais s'il tentait d'acquérir la prestance de son père et son intelligence, il savait que quand il retrouvait Alana, il redevenait simplement Thranduil.

Ah, Alana...

Elle seule arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds aussi vite.

Mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour le calmer avec un regard, un geste.

Là où les Elfes de noble lignée montraient un visage sans émotion au sourire figé, elle était naturelle... et vivante.

Elle n'avait pas peur de le contredire, répliquant avec vigueur et conviction.

Et toujours, elle le rejoignait pour s'entraîner.

Oui, elle était devenue très chère à son cœur...

Il arriva dans la clairière où ils s'entraînaient quotidiennement.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Alana, il entendit son rire retentir.

Et il la vit, au bras d'Antras, un Elfe promis à un brillant avenir militaire.

Mais pour l'instant, le Prince ne voyait que le fait qu'Alana était avec lui, semblant hautement s'amuser.

On le disait souvent dénué de toute émotion.

Mais en ce moment, il ressentait les affres de la jalousie, l'œil sombre et les poings serrés.

N'était-il rien, pour elle ?

Apparemment pas...

Oo*oO

Alana avait vu Thranduil, immobile.

Elle avait aussi vu sa mâchoire se crisper en la découvrant en compagnie d'Antras.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se détourna, sa chevelure si claire scintillant sous les rayons du soleil.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux durant quelques instants.

Un sourire étira à peine ses lèvres comme elle s'excusait auprès d'Antras.

Il tenta de la retenir, elle le fusilla du regard et il retira sa main de son bras.

L'instant d'après, elle s'élançait à la suite de Thranduil, se maudissant d'avoir accepté d'accompagner le filleul de son père en promenade.

Évidemment, ses pas l'avaient menée à _leur_ clairière.

Et maintenant, le Prince devait s'imaginer bien des choses, toutes totalement fausses, évidemment.

Mais ça, il l'ignorait !

« Thranduil ! »

Bien malgré lui, il s'immobilisa, restant dos à elle.

D'un ton plein de morgue, il fit mine de s'étonner :

« Ne devriez-vous pas être avec _Antras_? »

« Thranduil, écoutez-moi. »

« Non ! Pourquoi vous écouterais-je ? Tout ceci n'était que mensonge. »

« Non ! »

La colère grondait dans la voix d'Alana.

Il la sentit alors approcher, aussi gracieuse et silencieuse qu'un chat.

Une main fut posée sur son épaule, il se retourna à contrecœur.

Les grands yeux émeraude qu'il s'était surpris à chérir un peu plus chaque jour étaient graves et sérieux, il sut qu'il devait l'écouter, pour le bien de cette... relation ?

« Thranduil, vous devez me croire. Antras n'est rien, pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? Étrangement, j'ai du mal à vous croire. »

Elle soupira :

« Écoutez, il... il est le filleul de mon père. Comme il était en permission, il nous a rendu visite. »

« Et vous riiez avec lui parce que... »

« Parce que j'étais polie. »

Un sourcil fut arqué, elle roula des yeux.

« Je... je ne voulais pas le froisser, c'est vrai. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce qu'il a toujours espéré que... lui et moi... »

Un ricanement échappa à Thranduil et elle sourit.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il s'enquit alors :

« Et que va-t-il se passer, quand il vous demandera de l'accompagner à tel bal, dans tel jardin ou... »

« Je lui dirai non. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. Cela n'est pas aussi compliqué. »

« Peut-être pas, en effet. Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne chéris pas son amitié comme je chéris la vôtre, mon Prince. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, elle le voyait dans ses yeux azur.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, tendant simplement la main vers lui.

Alors des doigts plus grands, chauds et calleux se refermèrent sur les siens et elle sourit, se sentant enfin détendue.

Tout irait bien, elle le sentait...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

* Alana avait bien tenté de ne pas y prêter attention mais comment le pourrait-elle quand la forêt entière bruissait, alertée ?

** Alors pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, un regard azur se plongea dans un autre, de la couleur de l'émeraude.

Regard long et désespéré s'il en fut, recelant de promesses pour l'avenir.

Si avenir il y avait...

*** Un bras dur enserra sa taille comme il l'adossait contre sa poitrine.

Elle le sentit murmurer, le visage enfoui au milieu de ses boucles acajou.

Et comme elle relevait la tête, elle sentit son autre main recouvrir son poing fermé.

* Mais sept jours plus tard, comme elle le voyait approcher, son armure étincelant sous le soleil et sa longue chevelure blonde flottant dans le vent, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon Ame Est Tienne 

Chapitre 3

Second Âge, 3434.

Lentement, la rumeur s'était répandue, comme une traînée de poudre.

Alana avait bien tenté de ne pas y prêter attention mais comment le pourrait-elle quand la forêt entière bruissait, alertée ?

Gil-Galad s'en allait en guerre, accompagné par les Hommes.

Assurément, Oropher le suivrait.

Évidemment, Thranduil l'accompagnerait...

Posant une main sur sa poitrine, où son cœur était serré à l'extrême, elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour rencontrer deux yeux clairs.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire à l'attention de Thranduil, il ne fut pas dupe.

« Ainsi, vous êtes au courant. »

« Même les arbres le savent. »

« J'aurais voulu que vous l'appreniez autrement. »

« Et comment ? En vous voyant partir ? »

Il secoua la tête et elle soupira :

« Je vous demande pardon. Je... je ne devrais pas vous parler ainsi. »

« Si, faites-le. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise, il s'expliqua :

« Vous seule ne craignez pas de me parler directement. Et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie. »

« Je... je vous remercie, dans ce cas. »

Il acquiesça, s'installant sur un siège.

Mais toujours, Alana restait debout, comme prostrée.

« Quand partez-vous ? »

« Alana, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

 _« Quand_ , Thranduil ? »

Ce fut au tour du Prince de soupirer :

« Dans une semaine. »

Oo*oO

Elle avait cru, à tort, être prête à le laisser partir.

Mais sept jours plus tard, comme elle le voyait approcher, son armure étincelant sous le soleil et sa longue chevelure blonde flottant dans le vent, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Elle s'était détournée, posant une main sur sa bouche pour essayer d'endiguer ses sanglots, et elle sursauta quand il l'enlaça.

Un bras dur enserra sa taille comme il l'adossait contre sa poitrine.

Elle le sentit murmurer, le visage enfoui au milieu de ses boucles acajou.

Et comme elle relevait la tête, elle sentit son autre main recouvrir son poing fermé.

Lentement, il dénoua ses doigts.

Et quand il les enlaça aux siens, elle chuchota :

« Pouvez-vous me faire une promesse ? »

« Je peux essayer. »

« Essayez de revenir vivant. »

Elle le sentit sourire dans ses cheveux.

« J'essayerai. »

« Bien. Alors je vous dis bonne chance, Prince Thranduil. »

« Et je vous dis au revoir, _juste_ Alana. »

Son rire fut étranglé par les larmes mais elle réussit à souffler :

« Que les Valars vous protègent. »

Un baiser fut déposé sur son crâne et l'instant d'après, il lâchait ses doigts pour ensuite sortir.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre, elle le vit s'éloigner, ralentissant pour tourner la tête.

Alors pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, un regard azur se plongea dans un autre, de la couleur de l'émeraude.

Regard long et désespéré s'il en fut, recelant pourtant de promesses pour l'avenir.

Si avenir il y avait...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

* Assurément, il n'était plus le même, devenu Roi en quelques secondes.

Mais elle, elle était toujours aussi belle et aussi indépendante.

Pourtant, ses yeux si verts étaient troubles de larmes.

** Les chevaux reprirent alors leur course et les arbres ployèrent, dernier hommage rendu à leur Roi...

*** Elle vit la douleur durcir ses traits et impulsivement, elle leva le bras, posant ses doigts sur la joue de Thranduil.

Silencieuse, elle approcha, la gorge nouée par la douleur qu'elle percevait dans cette voix pourtant si mélodieuse.

Alors il sentit un parfum, un parfum de roses.

* Les traits tirés, l'air sombre, les yeux glacials et le visage impassible, le futur Roi annonça de sa voix grave comment son père était décédé sur le champ de bataille.

** La voix s'était faite sombre, emplie d'amertume, et elle ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes.

Elle savait que Thranduil avait changé.

Mais se retrouveraient-ils, dans cette situation si désespérée ?


	4. Chapter 4

Mon Ame Est Tienne 

Chapitre 4

Quatre ans plus tard...

Le royaume de Vert-Bois Le Grand pleurait son Roi, le grand Oropher, tombé au combat.

Toutefois, le peuple devait se réjouir.

Le futur Roi, Thranduil, était lui bien en vie...

« Pourquoi cet air si sombre, ma douce ? »

« Ce n'est rien, père. Juste... une inquiétude passagère. »

« Aurais-tu peur que le... Roi t'ai oubliée ? Il n'y a pourtant que quatre ans qu'ils sont partis. »

« Et la situation a bien changé. »

Gravement, Erephion acquiesça.

Oui, tout avait changé.

Mais Thranduil était prêt et son ancien instructeur savait qu'il serait un grand monarque, aimé et respecté de tous.

Du moins s'il l'acceptait...

Des trompettes retentirent alors, annonçant le retour des soldats.

Comme ils avançaient, on déplora les pertes, si nombreuses.

Mais les conversations cessèrent quand, lentement, la dépouille du Roi fut amenée.

Les chevaux tirant la carriole s'arrêtèrent et le peuple vit enfin Thranduil arriver.

Les traits tirés, l'air sombre, les yeux glacials et le visage impassible, le futur Roi annonça de sa voix grave comment son père était décédé sur le champ de bataille.

Un deuil de quatre jours serait respecté.

Suite à cela, Oropher serait enterré et Thranduil couronné.

Les chevaux reprirent alors leur course et les arbres ployèrent, dernier hommage rendu à leur Roi...

Oo*oO

Quatre jours passèrent entre pleurs et souvenirs de celui qui avait été un si grand Roi.

Son fils, lui, s'était enfermé dans le bureau de son père, refusant de voir quiconque.

On le questionna, concernant l'enterrement, seul le silence retentit.

Alors, en dernier recours, un garde vint chercher Alana en pleine nuit.

Si elle fut surprise de cette arrivée inattendue et impromptue, elle n'en dit mot, se contentant d'enfiler un châle et ses mules avant de suivre le garde.

Elle fut alors conduite dans les appartements royaux.

La porte fut forcée et elle avança dans cette pièce obscure, traversée par les courants d'air.

Elle devinait Thranduil, silhouette parfaitement immobile.

Mais alors qu'elle voulait avancer plus avant, la voix sombre du futur monarque retentit :

« Qui est là ? »

« ... »

« Parlez ! Qui est là ? »

Silencieuse, elle approcha, la gorge nouée par la douleur qu'elle percevait dans cette voix pourtant si mélodieuse.

Alors il sentit un parfum, un parfum de roses.

Les roses qui, depuis plus d'un millénaire, étaient synonyme d'une seule personne...

« Alana ?! »

« Bonsoir... mon Prince. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« On est venu me chercher. Apparemment, ils pensaient que j'étais capable de vous faire entendre raison. »

« Et... l'êtes-vous ? »

Oo*oO

Elle avait allumé une bougie, il n'avait pas tenté de la stopper.

Alors, après quatre ans et bien des tragédies, ils se retrouvaient.

Assurément, il n'était plus le même, devenu Roi en quelques secondes.

Mais elle, elle était toujours aussi belle et aussi indépendante.

Pourtant, ses yeux si verts étaient troubles de larmes.

Il fronça les sourcils, la questionnant :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'aurais voulu vous retrouver dans... d'autres circonstances. »

« Rien n'est de votre faute, Alana. »

« Ni de la vôtre. »

Il soupira, se détournant.

« J'aurais _pu_ le sauver. »

« Alors vous seriez mort. Et Oropher n'aurait plus d'héritier. »

« Faut-il se réjouir de sa mort ? Est-ce cela que vous me dites, madame ? »

La voix s'était faite sombre, emplie d'amertume, et elle ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes.

Elle savait que Thranduil avait changé.

Mais se retrouveraient-ils, dans cette situation si désespérée ?

Oo*oO

La voix du Prince la tira de ses pensées :

« Antras vous a-t-il fait sa demande, avant de partir ? »

« Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

« Je vous ai posé une question. »

« Et j'y répondrai... si j'ai envie. »

Il fit volte-face, la fusillant du regard, elle ne cilla pas.

Non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, même si cette haute silhouette menaçante s'approchait d'elle.

« Qui épouserez-vous ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous allez être couronné Roi. Il vous faudra bien une Reine. »

« Je ne pourrai l'épouser que dans un an. »

« Oh. Alors vous avez un an pour réfléchir. Bonne réflexion, dans ce cas. »

Elle se retourna, prête à quitter la pièce, il la retint par le poignet.

Comme elle revenait posément face à lui, il révéla :

« J'ai souvent pensé à vous, sur le champ de bataille. »

« À moi ? »

« Hhh. Et je me disais que vous auriez fait un excellent soldat. »

« Mais les femmes ne peuvent pas combattre. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je sais. Mais... lorsque je deviendrai Roi, ce sera une des premières choses que je changerai. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous donne ma parole. »

« Et je veillerai à ce que vous la respectiez. Maintenant, il y a plus urgent. »

« Quoi ? »

« L'enterrement. »

Elle vit la douleur durcir ses traits et impulsivement, elle leva le bras, posant ses doigts sur la joue de Thranduil.

Souriant face à l'air surpris du Prince, elle chuchota :

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, mon Prince. »

« M'accompagnerez-vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas... »

« M'accompagnerez-vous ? »

« Je le ferai. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

* « Alors je ne suis pas heureux. »

« Non, assurément. Car, comme tout le monde le sait, pour qu'un Roi soit heureux, il lui faut une Reine. »

« Alors il est temps. »

** Elle l'entendait parler, de cette voix si profonde qui, depuis plus de mille ans, la faisait toujours frissonner.

Mais son esprit était ailleurs, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Aimait-elle Thranduil ?

Oui, assurément.

Mais était-elle assez forte ?

Pourrait-elle devenir Reine ?

*** Il semblait désolé mais elle savait que les affaires du royaume étaient urgentes.

L'étaient-elles pour autant davantage que celles du cœur ?

* Son bureau disparaissant sous les monceaux de parchemins qui attendaient sa lecture et son approbation, Thranduil comprenait pourquoi son père avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué.

Quoi qu'il fasse, les problèmes semblaient être toujours plus nombreux.

Et même si ses conseillers prétendaient qu'il était parfaitement capable de diriger ce royaume, il en doutait, sérieusement.


	5. Chapter 5

Mon Ame Est Tienne 

Chapitre 5

Six mois plus tard...

Son bureau disparaissant sous les monceaux de parchemins qui attendaient sa lecture et son approbation, Thranduil comprenait pourquoi son père avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué.

Quoi qu'il fasse, les problèmes semblaient être toujours plus nombreux.

Et même si ses conseillers prétendaient qu'il était parfaitement capable de diriger ce royaume, il en doutait, sérieusement.

Comme il soupirait, passant ses doigts sur son front pour tenter vainement de faire disparaître le mal de crâne qui vrillait ses tempes, une voix retentit dans son dos :

« Je pense, mon Roi, qu'il est temps pour vous de faire une pause. »

Un sourcil fut arqué mais il souriait quand Alana s'installa face à lui.

Elle était toujours aussi belle et ses yeux si verts étaient toujours aussi lumineux.

Comme il restait silencieux, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le questionnant :

« À quoi pensez-vous ? »

« À l'enterrement de mon père. Vous étiez là, comme vous l'aviez promit. »

« Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses, vous devriez le savoir. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire, acquiesçant.

Il se revit alors, devant la tombe de son père, glacé jusqu'aux os par cette pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber.

Et alors que le cercueil était lentement mis en terre, il avait senti une petite main se glisser dans la sienne.

Il avait alors tourné la tête, découvrant une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une longue cape noire.

Une boucle bordeaux était apparue dans la lumière grise, il avait su.

Elle était là, comme elle l'avait promis...

Oo*oO

Le Roi Thranduil était un grand monarque, assurément, régnant avec justesse et impartialité.

Il était à l'écoute de son peuple, qualité indéniable.

Mais depuis peu, les conversations allaient bon train.

Un an allait bientôt s'écouler depuis son couronnement.

Mais le Roi ne semblait pas décidé à se marier...

« Je hais cela. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tous ces commérages. »

« Le peuple vous aime, Thranduil. Il s'inquiète, c'est tout. »

« S'inquiéter pour quoi ? »

« Votre... bonheur. »

Il arqua un sourcil, Alana rit :

« Je ne dis que ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Alors je ne suis pas heureux. »

« Non, assurément. Car, comme tout le monde le sait, pour qu'un Roi soit heureux, il lui faut une Reine. »

« Alors il est temps. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir une petite boîte.

Elle ne contenait qu'un anneau, en or blanc, simple, pur.

« Il appartenait à ma mère. Elle l'a remis à mon père, avant de partir pour les Havres Gris. »

« Thranduil, vous ne... »

« Si, Alana. Depuis plus d'un millénaire, vous avez été à mes côtés. J'ai bien faillit vous perdre et cette pensée m'a rendu malade. Alors je ne vois qu'une solution. »

« Est-ce là votre demande en mariage !? »

Elle s'était brusquement levée, la gorge nouée et ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude étincelant.

Était-ce à cause de la lumière... ou de ses larmes ?

Oo*oO

Posément, le Roi se mit également debout, contournant son bureau pour rejoindre Alana qui était toujours immobile, comme pétrifiée.

Il lui prit la main, il la trouva étrangement froide.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda alors si elle était en état de choc.

Mais Alana était forte et non pas du genre à s'effondrer à la moindre émotion.

Elle sentait ses doigts enserrer les siens.

Elle l'entendait parler, de cette voix si profonde qui, depuis plus de mille ans, la faisait toujours frissonner.

Mais son esprit était ailleurs, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Aimait-elle Thranduil ?

Oui, assurément.

Mais était-elle assez forte ?

Pourrait-elle devenir Reine ?

Thranduil posa ses doigts sur sa joue, elle releva lentement la tête.

Il chuchota alors :

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer. »

« Mais je... je ne pleure pas. »

Il leva la main, dévoilant une larme.

Ses yeux si clairs s'assombrirent comme il se détournait.

« Je suis navré, Alana. J'aurais dut vous ménager. »

« Me ménager ? »

« Assurément, vous avez... »

« Quand ai-je dut être ménagée ? Depuis les années que nous nous connaissons, je n'ai... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompue par un des conseillers du Roi.

Il semblait désolé mais elle savait que les affaires du royaume étaient urgentes.

L'étaient-elles pour autant davantage que celles du cœur ?

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

Mais elle ne tarda pas à se détendre, se laissant aller contre sa poitrine dure et musclée.

Il se pencha, murmurant tout contre son oreille :

« Je vous aime... 'Lana. Vous seule pouvez m'aider à rester... moi-même. »


	6. Chapter 6

Mon Ame Est Tienne 

Chapitre 6

Quelques jours passèrent, Alana n'y prêta pas attention tant son esprit était dirigé vers sa dernière conversation d'avec Thranduil.

Certes, sa demande en mariage était loin d'être protocolaire mais son intention était claire.

Pourtant, il ne le lui avait pas dit.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

Alors elle était certainement puérile et naïve mais...

« Alana... »

Elle se figea, restant dos à lui.

La gorge nouée, elle murmura :

« Votre Altesse. »

« Ainsi, j'ai votre réponse. »

« Dans un sens. »

Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle _sut_ qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté, un air certainement désemparé se peignant sur son visage dur et mince aux pommettes saillantes.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre. »

« Vous désirez... m'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est en effet mon souhait. »

« Mais qu'en est-il... des sentiments ? »

Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher.

Ainsi, quand il l'enlaça, elle se figea durant quelques secondes.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à se détendre, se laissant aller contre cette poitrine dure et musclée.

Il se pencha, murmurant tout contre son oreille :

« Je vous aime... 'Lana. Vous seule pouvez m'aider à rester... moi-même. »

Lentement, elle se retourna, toujours dans son étreinte.

Levant la tête vers lui, elle le fixa longuement, silencieuse.

Il resta impassible comme elle le dévisageait.

Puis un tendre petit sourire éclaira le visage pâle d'Alana comme elle collait leurs deux fronts.

« J'accepte. J'accepte de devenir votre Reine. Mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que je sois votre égale. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**  
* Il l'enlaça, liant leurs doigts, elle chuchota :

« Le Mal se rapproche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en ai peur, meleth. »

« Et l'avenir s'annonce bien sombre. »

** Le peuple était en liesse, la mariée était radieuse.

Digne et fière, elle avait alors prit place au côté de Thranduil, un diadème d'argent et de pierres roses ceignant son front.

Vive la Reine Alana...


	7. Chapter 7

Mon Ame Est Tienne 

Chapitre 7

Troisième Âge – 1000.

Thranduil trouva son épouse assise à la fenêtre.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, elle jouait distraitement avec son alliance.

Thranduil sourit, se remémorant leur mariage.

Le peuple était en liesse, la mariée était radieuse.

Digne et fière, elle avait alors prit place au côté de Thranduil, un diadème d'argent et de pierres roses ceignant son front.

Vive la Reine Alana...

« 'Lana ? »

Elle leva la tête, souriant.

Mais ses yeux verts étaient troublés, inquiets.

Immédiatement, il la rejoignit, la questionnant :

« Qu'y a-t-il, meleth ? »

« La forêt, Thranduil. La forêt est mourante ! »

« Je sais. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

Il soupira, lui prenant la main.

« Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Quand allons-nous partir ? »

Il se raidit, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

« Je _sais_ que tu as ordonné la construction d'un nouveau palais. »

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, il émit un petit rire :

« Je suppose que... je peux difficilement te cacher quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu le savais, en m'épousant. »

« Hhh. »

Il l'enlaça, liant leurs doigts, elle chuchota :

« Le Mal se rapproche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, meleth. »

« Et l'avenir s'annonce bien sombre. »

Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et elle tourna la tête, posant sa joue contre celle de son époux.

Et dans la lumière dorée du soleil, l'or blanc scintillait.

Ils resteraient ensembles, quoi qu'il se passe...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 8**  
Par une nuit sans lune, deux corps et deux âmes s'étaient unies dans une étreinte passionnée et charnelle.

Les doigts s'étaient enlacés comme il se déhanchait, le visage enfoui dans son cou, au milieu des boucles acajou de son épouse.

Il s'était alors raidi et elle avait su.

De cette nuit naîtrait un enfant...


	8. Chapter 8

Mon Ame Est Tienne 

Chapitre 8

Troisième Âge – 1087.

Par une nuit sans lune, deux corps et deux âmes s'étaient unis dans une étreinte passionnée et charnelle.

Les doigts s'étaient enlacés comme il se déhanchait, le visage enfoui dans son cou, au milieu des boucles acajou de son épouse.

Il s'était alors raidi et elle avait su.

De cette nuit naîtrait un enfant...

Il avait tenté de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant les rapports en attente sur son bureau.

Mais bien vite, sa concentration s'était envolée comme des hurlements de douleur retentissaient dans le palais.

Le travail avait commencé...

Alana retomba sur l'oreiller, haletante.

Cinq heures qu'elle s'escrimait à donner naissance à son enfant.

Mais apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à sortir...

Comme elle se tordait de douleur sous l'effet d'une autre contraction, elle gémit et souffla :

« Allez chercher le Roi. »

« Votre Altesse, il ne... »

« Faites-le ! »

Oo*oO

« Meleth ? »

« Il n'y a plus de meleth qui tienne, Thranduil ! Tout ceci est de _ta_ faute ! »

« Je le sais. Sortez, tous. »

La sage-femme voulut répliquer, il la fit taire d'un regard de glace.

Alors, comme la porte se refermait, il approcha du lit.

Alana y était allongée, en sueur, les mains crispées sur son ventre plus que rebondi.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, baignant son front d'eau.

Elle geignit, rejetant la tête en arrière, il détourna le regard.

Mais un doigt se posa sur son menton, l'obligeant à faire face à nouveau à sa femme.

Celle-ci souffla alors :

« Je vivrai, Thranduil, je te le promets. »

Il grimaça un sourire.

« Tu me connais trop bien. »

« Serait-ce un crime ? »

« Plutôt un désavantage. »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de son épouse.

Elle attrapa alors sa main, la posant sur son ventre.

Il sentit son enfant bouger comme Alana soufflait :

« Il arrive. »

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Reste avec moi. »

« Toujours, meleth. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 9**  
* Elle s'était arrêtée, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, et il revit Legolas, alors tout jeune Elfe, bien décidé à garder le faon orphelin trouvé dans la forêt.

Même détermination, même esprit têtu...

** L'un était grand et élancé, les cheveux blonds pâles et les yeux azur.

L'autre était plus petit, arborant des boucles bordeaux et deux larges prunelles émeraude.


	9. Chapter 9

Mon Ame Est Tienne 

Chapitre 9

Forêt Noire – Troisième Âge, 2000.

Se fiant au bruit sourd des flèches fendant l'air, le Roi Thranduil se dirigea vers la clairière où les archers s'entraînaient.

Là, il y découvrit deux Elfes, côte à côte.

L'un était grand et élancé, les cheveux blonds pâle et les yeux azur.

L'autre était plus petit, arborant des boucles bordeaux et deux larges prunelles émeraude.

Toujours, la Reine s'entraînait.

Et avec elle, le jeune Prince Legolas faisait des merveilles au tir à l'arc.

Son père retrouvait l'agilité et la vivacité d'Alana en son fils, juste retour des choses.

Alana était sur le point de lâcher sa flèche mais elle abaissa son arc, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, monseigneur ? »

« Ta note. »

« Bien sûr. »

L'arc et la flèche furent abandonnés sur le sol comme la Reine rejoignait son époux.

Il tendit la main, elle enlaça leurs doigts.

Et sous le regard de leur fils, le couple s'éloigna, silencieux.

Mais Thranduil ne le resta pas bien longtemps :

« Pourquoi elle, 'Lana ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle est déterminée, ne ménage pas ses efforts... et ne te craint pas. »

« Elle me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. »

Le sourire se fit malicieux durant quelques instants mais Alana ne tarda pas à redevenir sérieuse.

« Elle mérite cette promotion, Thranduil. »

« Elle est jeune. »

« Et elle apprendra de ses erreurs. »

« On la dit tête brûlée. »

« Et tu m'as promis que sous ton règne, les femmes pourraient combattre. Étaient-ce des paroles en l'air ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, et il revit Legolas, alors tout jeune Elfe, bien décidé à garder le petit élan orphelin trouvé dans la forêt.

Même détermination, même esprit têtu...

Il soupira, passant un bras autour de sa taille :

« Très bien, conduis-moi à cette... Tauriel. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 10**

* Ainsi se soldait l'entente entre les Elfes et les Nains.

Une haine qui serait longue, _très_ longue à briser...

** Le jeune Prince Thorin remarqua les Elfes, postés sur la colline, il les supplia de venir les aider.

Tous retirent leurs souffles mais après quelques instants, le Roi Thranduil détourna la tête, les abandonnant à leur sort...


	10. Chapter 10

Mon Ame Est Tienne

Chapitre 10

Troisième Âge, 2790.

Le temps avait passé.

Legolas et Tauriel s'étaient longtemps jaugé du regard, sous l'œil amusé d'Alana.

Mais très vite, une profonde amitié s'était forgée entre les deux.

Et désormais, on les voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre...

« Capitaine, je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose : ne quittez ma femme des yeux sous aucun prétexte. Compris ? »

« Compris, Monseigneur. »

Un hochement de tête plus tard, l'élan se mettait en marche, suivi par trois chevaux et des milliers de soldats.

La destination ?

Les abords d'Erebor.

La raison ?

Un dragon...

Oo*oO

Tous voyaient la cité d'Erebor en flamme, tout comme celle de Dale, pratiquement détruite.

Les Nains fuyaient, échappant aux flammes de Smaug le Terrible.

Le jeune Prince Thorin remarqua les Elfes, postés sur la colline, il les supplia de venir les aider.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles mais après quelques instants, le Roi Thranduil détourna la tête, les abandonnant à leur sort...

Legolas voulut rejoindre son père, Alana l'en empêcha.

Il la regarda, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard si bleu, et la questionna :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Il a fait ce qui était bon pour son peuple. »

« Et il en détruit un autre ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était juste. Mais tu dois savoir, Legolas, que toute décision est lourde de conséquences. Ton père le sait, mieux que quiconque. »

Lentement, il acquiesça, le regard toujours tourné vers Erebor.

Elle le prit par l'épaule, ils se détournèrent, suivis par les soldats.

Ainsi se soldait l'entente entre les Elfes et les Nains.

Une haine qui serait longue, _très_ longue à briser...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 11**

* A la base de la gorge d'albâtre, une fine cicatrice courait le long du cou de la Reine.

Si elle était aussi peu profonde, la raison était qu'elle portait un collier, lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée.

Un collier composé de gemmes blanches, étincelantes telles des étoiles.

Un collier qui, depuis mille ans, était resté brisé, caché dans les profondeurs d'Erebor...

** Alana se détourna, sachant très bien que ce entretien se terminerait irrémédiablement d'une seule façon : l'un insulterait l'autre et aucun arrangement ne serait trouvé.

*** Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues et il rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans un regard tilleul, éclatant de vie et non pas brumeux comme il le voyait, dans ses cauchemars.

* Elle l'accompagnerait, quoi qu'il se passe.

Alors, l'estomac noué par une sombre prémonition, le Roi avait accepté.

Soit, elle l'accompagnerait...

** Ensanglantée, la Reine reposait inconsciente dans les bras du soldat.

Thranduil vit du sang perler le long de son cou.

Il sut alors que son pire cauchemar était arrivé...

*** Thranduil avait fermé les yeux, maudissant ce jour où il avait vu la Mort rôder autour d'Alana.

Il avait cru souffrir à la disparition de son père, il avait cru mourir en voyant son épouse si immobile.


	11. Chapter 11

Mon Ame Est Tienne

Chapitre 11

Troisième Âge, 2941.

Enfin, Thranduil et Thorin se retrouvaient face à face.

Après près de deux cent ans, l'animosité entre les deux peuples était toujours bien présente.

Si Alana se refusait à prendre parti, Legolas, lui, s'était rangé du côté de son père.

Ainsi accueillit-il la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne avec méfiance et arrogance.

« Je vous aiderai, si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient. »

« Une faveur pour une faveur. »

« Je vous en donne ma parole... d'un Roi à un autre. »

Alana se détourna, sachant très bien que cet entretien se terminerait irrémédiablement d'une seule façon : l'un insulterait l'autre et aucun arrangement ne serait trouvé.

Dissimulée derrière un pilier, la Reine vit Tauriel discuter avec un des Nains.

Cet échange n'échappa pas non plus à Legolas, dont le regard bleu brillant d'animosité.

Sa mère soupira, appelant :

« Tauriel ? Accompagne-moi, veux-tu. »

« Tout de suite, ma Reine. »

Elles s'éloignèrent des cachots et Alana s'enquit :

« Que vois-tu, en ce Nain ? »

« Rien du tout, ma Reine. »

« Et j'ai vu son regard. Tout comme le tien. »

La capitaine des gardes baissa la tête, embarrassée, et la Reine sourit.

« Je ne te reproche rien. C'est normal, de ressentir ces choses-là. »

« Même... pour un Nain ? »

« On ne choisit pas l'objet de son affection. Mais je dois te prévenir, Tauriel. L'amour peut être douloureux, _très_ douloureux. »

Oo*oO

Malgré la vigilance des gardes, les Nains avaient réussi à s'échapper.

Comment ?

Mystère.

Tauriel partie à leur poursuite, Alana vit Legolas la suivre.

Elle soupira, maudissant la loyauté de son fils, si prompte à lui attirer une multitude d'ennuis.

Une escouade de gardes fut lancée à leurs trousses et la Reine retrouva son époux, toujours installé sur son trône.

Il leva la tête et durant un instant, ils ne firent que se dévisager.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à l'interroger :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Thranduil ? »

« Je n'ai donné aucun ordre. »

« Si ce n'est celui d'être informé à l'instant même où Thorin pénétrera dans Erebor ! »

« ... Peut-être. »

Elle secoua la tête, prête à partir, il révéla alors :

« L'or des Nains ne m'intéresse pas. Pas plus que l'Arkenstone. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu le sais, 'Lana. Tu le sais _très_ bien. »

Il avait quitté son trône, la rejoignant.

Elle revint alors face à lui, se raidissant face à la réalisation de ce que ça signifiait.

Alors des souvenirs, vieux d'un millénaire, refirent surface...

Oo*oO

Angmar – Troisième Âge, 1941.

L'Ombre grandissait.

Lentement, le Mal gagnait du terrain.

Ainsi, le Roi Thranduil avait quitté son palais taillé dans la montagne pour venir se battre, aux côtés de ses alliés.

Legolas avait insisté pour venir, la réponse avait été claire et nette : hors de question.

Son père avait alors tenté de convaincre Alana de rester auprès de son fils, peine perdue.

Elle l'accompagnerait, quoi qu'il se passe.

Alors, l'estomac noué par une sombre prémonition, le Roi avait accepté.

Soit, elle l'accompagnerait...

Le combat faisait rage.

Toujours, l'ennemi revenait en nombre.

Et Thranduil avait perdu Alana de vue...

« Monseigneur ! »

Il trancha la tête de l'Orc qui lui faisait face, se tournant vers le capitaine de sa garde.

Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa totalement.

Ensanglantée, la Reine reposait inconsciente dans les bras du soldat.

Thranduil vit du sang perler le long de son cou.

Il sut alors que son pire cauchemar était arrivé...

Oo*oO

Thranduil avait fermé les yeux, maudissant ce jour où il avait vu la Mort rôder autour d'Alana.

Il avait cru souffrir à la disparition de son père, il avait cru mourir en voyant son épouse si immobile.

« Thranduil ?... Thranduil ? Thranduil, reviens-moi. »

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues et il rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans un regard tilleul, éclatant de vie et non pas vide et brumeux comme il le voyait, dans ses cauchemars.

Alana colla leurs deux fronts, chuchotant :

« Je suis vivante, melindo. Je suis vivante. »

« Et j'ai bien crut te perdre, ce jour-là. »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai survécu, tu le sais. »

Sombrement, il acquiesça.

Il posa alors sa main sur la joue de son épouse.

Mais bien vite, il la glissa le long de sa mâchoire pour ensuite repousser les boucles acajou.

À la base de la gorge d'albâtre, une fine cicatrice courait le long du cou de la Reine.

Si elle était aussi peu profonde, la raison était qu'elle portait un collier, lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée.

Un collier composé de gemmes blanches, étincelantes telles des étoiles.

Un collier qui, depuis mille ans, était resté brisé, caché dans les profondeurs d'Erebor...

« J'ai cru Thror assez avisé pour me le remettre. J'aurais dut me douter qu'il refuserait. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 12**

* La bataille semblait finie, la victoire étant du côté du Bien.

Mais toute victoire est entachée par ses pertes...

** Effleurant les lèvres de Thranduil des siennes, elle chuchota :

« Mais si je vois Legolas revenir avec le collier, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, Thranduil, fils d'Oropher. Tiens-le toi pour dit. »

*** Elle se revit à la veille de Dagorlad, ignorant alors quel serait son destin.

Aujourd'hui, l'avenir était tout aussi trouble...

* « Peu m'importe ce maudit collier ! Je ne désire qu'une chose : vous revoir, toi et Legolas, vivants. »

« Il te reviendra. »

** « Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? »

« Le trésor d'Erebor a un bien curieux pouvoir. Même les Elfes peuvent en être victimes. »

« Alors mettez-le en lieu sûr. »

« Je le ferai. Adieu, maître Nain. »

« Adieu, gente dame.


	12. Chapter 12

Mon Ame Est Tienne

Chapitre 12

Sans grande surprise, Smaug fut réveillé.

Il anéanti Lacville et fut tué par Bard, descendant de Girion.

Thranduil apprit alors que Thorin s'était barricadé, refusant toute négociation.

Et Alana sut que son époux allait partir.

Après tout, il avait un collier à reprendre...

La Reine était debout à la fenêtre, observant le ciel, doré par les rayons du soleil.

Mais bientôt, elle s'en détourna.

Car debout face à elle se tenait Thranduil, en armure.

Elle se revit alors à la veille de Dagorlad, ignorant alors quel serait son destin.

Aujourd'hui, l'avenir était tout aussi trouble...

Lentement, il avança, ses longs cheveux blonds étincelant dans le soleil.

Comme il la rejoignait, elle souffla :

« Tu pourrais rester en retrait. »

« Notre fils est là-bas. »

« Je sais. Et Erebor contient quelque chose que tu convoites. »

« Qui _te_ revient de droit. »

Elle secoua la tête, sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Peu m'importe ce maudit collier ! Je ne désire qu'une chose : vous revoir, toi et Legolas, vivants. »

« Il te reviendra. »

Un sanglot la secoua comme elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, serrée tout contre lui.

Sentant le cœur de son époux battre sourdement sous ses doigts, elle chuchota :

« Crois-tu vraiment que je survivrai, si tu meures ? »

« 'Lana... »

« Oh non, Thranduil ! Ne me dis pas que je dois penser à notre fils ! »

Il soupira, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Legolas n'est pas prêt et tu le sais. »

« Et je ne suis pas prête à survivre, sans toi. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Tu ne viendras pas, 'Lana. C'est définitif. »

« Oh mais je sais. Tu as été très clair, à ce sujet. »

Il parut satisfait par cette réponse, prêt à reculer.

Mais elle le retint par le poignet, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

Effleurant les lèvres de Thranduil des siennes, elle chuchota :

« Mais si je vois Legolas revenir avec le collier, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, Thranduil, fils d'Oropher. Tiens-le toi pour dit. »

Oo*oO

Hommes, Nains, Elfes, Orcs et Wargs se battirent dans ce qui serait la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Thranduil attendit le dernier instant mais lui aussi participa aux combats, les dernières paroles d'Alana en tête.

Il survivrait, oui...

Alana avait accepté de rester dans la Forêt Noire.

Mais les gardes ne furent pas plus étonnés que ça en la voyant quitter le palais.

Un sourcil arqué, elle déclara :

« Le Roi sera furieux s'il me voit arriver seule. Alors je vous suggère... de m'accompagner. »

« Bien, Votre Majesté. »

Ainsi, un deuxième convoi d'Elfes fit la route jusqu'aux abords d'Erebor.

La bataille semblait finie, la victoire étant du côté du Bien.

Mais toute victoire est entachée par ses pertes...

Agenouillée devant la dépouille de Kili, Tauriel releva la tête en voyant la Reine Alana approcher.

Elle s'exclama :

« Ça fait tellement mal ! Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? »

« Parce que ton amour pour lui était réel. Mais je t'avais prévenue, Tauriel. Te souviens-tu ? »

« Je sais. Que vais-je faire ? »

« Continuer à vivre, en respectant sa mémoire. Avec le temps, ta douleur s'estompera. Mais elle ne disparaîtra pas, j'en ai peur. »

Oo*oO

Ses boucles acajou étincelant sous les rayons du soleil, la Reine Alana était arrivée à l'entrée d'Erebor.

Les Nains avaient reculé, surpris par cette venue.

Tous sauf un...

« Maître Balin, je compatis à votre douleur. »

« Merci, Madame. »

« Vous savez la raison de ma venue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Dwalin, apporte-moi cette boîte. »

« Tu es fou ! Ce trésor est à nous ! »

« Pas cette boîte, mon frère. Elle a toujours appartenu aux Elfes. Et aujourd'hui, il est temps qu'elle leur revienne. »

Le Nain à la barbe blanche remit alors une boîte faite d'argent, finement ouvragée, à la si belle Reine des Elfes.

Mais lui aussi s'étonna :

« Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? »

« Le trésor d'Erebor a un bien curieux pouvoir. Même les Elfes peuvent en être victimes. »

« Alors mettez-le en lieu sûr. »

« Je le ferai. Adieu, maître Nain. »

« Adieu, gente dame. »

Un doux sourire, empli de compassion, ourla les lèvres pleines de la Reine, avant qu'elle se détourne, ramenant sa lourde capuche sur son visage.

Et les Nains survivants surent alors qu'ils ne reverraient plus cette Elfe à la démarche souple et élégante.

Car l'heure était désormais aux Hobbits...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 13**

* « Alana, tu ne peux... »

« Oh si, je le peux. Et je vais le faire. Car je _refuse_ que toi aussi, tu succombes à l'appel du trésor. »

« Je n'y aurais pas succombé. »

** Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, reflet d'un amour qui prenait racine dans un lointain passé mais qui, encore aujourd'hui, était fort et passionné, union de deux Elfes, de deux cœurs, de deux âmes...

*** « Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Un parent veut le bonheur de son enfant. Et si, pour que tu sois heureux, tu dois quitter notre forêt, je te soutiendrai, où que tu ailles. »

« Ada m'a conseillé d'aller vers le Nord. »

« Salue le Seigneur Elrond pour moi. »


	13. Chapter 13

Mon Ame Est Tienne

Chapitre 13

Legolas avait quitté la caverne où il avait discuté avec son père pour découvrir sa mère, assise sur un rocher.

Il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, s'approchant.

« Naneth... »

« Ion... »

« Je... je ne rentre pas. Du moins, pas directement. »

« Je le sais. »

Face aux sourcils froncés de son fils, elle sourit :

« Une mère _sent_ ces choses-là. Et quand tu as appris à marcher, j'ai su que... ton avenir serait ailleurs. »

« Et pourtant, tu n'as rien dit. »

« Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Un parent veut le bonheur de son enfant. Et si, pour que tu sois heureux, tu dois quitter notre forêt, je te soutiendrai, où que tu ailles. »

« Ada m'a conseillé d'aller vers le Nord. »

« Salue le seigneur Elrond pour moi. »

La gorge nouée, il acquiesça.

Elle se leva alors, ouvrant les bras.

Et malgré son statut de guerrier émérite et d'archer exemplaire, il se serra contre elle, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur de roses.

Elle releva la tête, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, à ton retour, ma petite feuille verte. »

« Je le sais. »

« Alors je te dis au revoir, mon fils. »

Oo*oO

Lentement, Thranduil approcha de sa femme.

Elle lui tournait le dos, une boîte sur les genoux, les yeux fermés.

Il la questionna alors :

« Avais-tu si peur de ne pas me voir revenir ? »

« Il y a de ça. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

« Alors pourquoi me désobéir ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers lui.

« J'ai _vu_ ton regard, lors de notre visite à Thror. Ce collier t'a longtemps obsédé. »

« Je ne le nie pas. »

« Alors il est temps qu'il me revienne. »

« Le porteras-tu ? »

Elle secoua la tête, se levant.

Déposant la boîte sur le rocher, elle fit face à son époux, révélant :

« Cette boîte restera à jamais fermée. »

« Alana, tu ne peux... »

« Oh si, je le peux. Et je vais le faire. Car je _refuse_ que toi aussi, tu succombes à l'appel du trésor. »

« Je n'y aurais pas succombé. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne le saurons jamais. »

Oo*oO

L'armée elfique était revenue en Forêt Noire, toutefois sans le Prince Legolas.

Tauriel reprit son poste de capitaine, à jamais marquée par ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Alana, elle, alla enterrer son collier loin, très loin, au plus profond de la forêt.

Comme elle revenait, Thranduil la rejoignit.

Posant ses mains sur la taille de son épouse, il la fixa de son regard de glace sans rien dire.

Elle ne dit rien non plus, se contentant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Il colla alors leurs deux fronts et ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs deux âmes entrant en communion.

Comme il soupirait, elle chuchota :

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'une quelconque parure. Ton amour seul me suffit. »

« Et tu sais que tu l'as. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

« Pour toujours et à jamais. »

À nouveau, elle sourit.

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Thranduil.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, reflet d'un amour qui prenait racine dans un lointain passé mais qui, encore aujourd'hui, était fort et passionné, union de deux Elfes, de deux cœurs, de deux âmes...


End file.
